Accompanied by extensive applications, more relays of different functions and structures have come into being, wherein electromagnetic relays and magnetic latching relays are the most common ones. A magnetic latching relay is a pulse-driven relay, which is available for self latching upon de-excitation of a coil (disappearance of pulse). However, most magnetic latching relays in the market are big in overall structure and unlikely to be used on printed circuit boards, thereby limiting the application scope of magnetic latching relays.